


Señorita Kanra

by DessayaLaufey



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Boys' Love, M/M, Romance, Shizaya - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DessayaLaufey/pseuds/DessayaLaufey
Summary: ❤ Shizuo x Izaya ❤ •• YAOI •• [Three-shot] 🚬🔪 Fanfic antes llamado:  "DESCUBRIENDO"Un encuentro casual en la ciudad hará que el hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro entre en conflicto.¿Qué quién es el causante de todo?En un inicio pareciera tratarse de un hermosa señorita, pero pronto la realidad cae a peso muerto sobre nuestro pobre rubio, haciéndole considerar cosas que quizá en el pasado jamas hubiera imaginado, como por ejemplo, que Izaya luce demasiado bien en ropa de mujer.~•~•~•~¿Que opinan de un Izaya con falda y un Shizuo descubriendo unas lindas piernas, entre otras cosas?Les invito a leer esta pequeña historia ;)
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo & Orihara Izaya, Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Kudos: 12





	1. ¿Señorita...?

**Author's Note:**

> Sigo con la mudanza de historias. Me he atrasado con el ultimo capítulo de "Dreamland", han pasado algunas cosas por acá así que probablemente tarde unos días más D': Lo lamento. Si puedo tener antes el capítulo, actualizaré de inmediato. Debo decir que esta quedando bastante largo x'D 
> 
> Por ahora disfruten de este fanfic :3 Le estoy haciendo varias correcciones a los capítulos x'D Estoy bastante sorprendida de la cantidad de errores de redacción que tenía x''D Perdón otra vez.

No lo había provocado, no le había dicho nada, ni siquiera se le había aparecido, ¡pero eso no era necesario para molestar al ex barman! Bastaba tan solo con aquel olor en el aire, ese que parecía estar tatuado en su cabeza, aquel que simplemente no podía pasar desapercibido ante su olfato jamás, ni siquiera, aunque así lo quisiese. Y no es que eso fuera porque le gustara, sino todo lo contrario; le parecía repulsivo, asqueroso, tan desagradable...o al menos eso decía siempre que alguien sacaba a relucir el tema...

Sacudiendo la cabeza para no pensar en aquello, Shizuo soltó un gruñido que alarmó a las personas cercanas a él, quienes presurosas salieron de su camino; nadie quería ser blanco de la ira del hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro, y aunque por su lado Shizuo odió la mirada que le dirigían, él sabía que tener una señal de tránsito en la mano con claros planes de usarla en cualquier momento, no ayudaba demasiado a cambiar aquello.

Ignorando lo anterior y concentrándose en su principal objetivo, el rubio siguió su camino por aquellas calles, mirando de un lado a otro y dando círculos por todo el lugar. ¡Lo sabía, sabía que estaba por algún lado! ¡Ese maldito olor no podía ser de nadie más que de aquella pulga asquerosa! ¡¿Pero dónde diablos estaba?! Jamás había tardado tanto en encontrarlo...

¿Acaso su olfato no funcionaba? ¿O pudiera ser que ese desgraciado estaba jugado a algo con él?

El maldito olor estaba en el aire, quemándole las fosas nasales. Tan cerca...pero no lo veía. ¿Por qué no lo encontraba? ¿Por qué ese sujeto no se largaba de Ikebukuro y dejaba de joderle la existencia?

 _"Eso sería muy aburrido~ porque me gusta molestar a Shizu-chan~ ",_ casi pudo escuchar esa burlona voz en su cabeza respondiendo a la pregunta, lo cual tan solo sirvió para que su cuerpo se tensaba aún más. Lo odiaba tanto...

Mas furioso que antes, apresuró el paso, sin ser capaz más, pues la cambiante brisa de ese día en especial no ayudaba demasiado, tan solo esparcía el aroma, haciendo imposible que encontrara su origen.

A punto de rendirse, miró una última vez a su alrededor, pero como en todas las ocasiones anteriores, le fue imposible visualizar a su enemigo, así que siguiendo con su caminata giró hacia una de las calles laterales, con dirección a su hogar, pero justo entonces su mirada se vio atrapada por algo, o más bien alguien...aunque más concretamente _, una parte_ _de esa alguien._

Ahí, a tan solo unos metros de distancia, se encontraba parada una chica de cabello negro y falda y abrigo del mismo color, que dándole la espalda charlaba con un hombre trajeado; _"tal vez su novio",_ pensó el rubio, y aunque casi quiso darse una bofetada por su inusual descaro para con la imagen de una señorita, no por ello pudo apartar la mirada de aquello que desde el primer momento había llamado su total atención sobre ella: sus blancas, torneadas, y visiblemente tersas piernas que lucía bajo la bonita falda, lo suficientemente corta para regalar la visión de una parte de sus muslos, y tan larga como para causar la curiosidad de chicos como él. Como si necesitara saber si toda la extensión de sus piernas era igual de blanca y limpia.

Shizuo reconoció sin problema ni mentira que jamás había visto nada igual, y no porque se la pasara viendo los atributos de las mujeres, en lo absoluto. A decir verdad, a él no le llamaba la atención nada de eso. Incluso a veces se mataba la cabeza tratando de comprender a los hombres que, prácticamente babeando, solían observar a su compañera de trabajo.

Y no es que creyera que Varona no era bonita, pues le constaba que sí con tan solo ver cómo la gente la miraba, pero al menos en su caso ni siquiera la primera vez que la había visto le había llamado la atención algo en particular sobre ella, más que su expresión y gran habilidad para pelear, y quizá su vestuario, que a veces no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, aunque particularmente tampoco le incitaba a nada. Al parecer, acababa de descubrir que su debilidad eran las piernas…

Aunque tampoco estaba muy seguro de aquella ultima aseveración. Y es que, esa chica, además de unas hermosas piernas, tenía un algo que le atraía como si de un imán se tratase...

Sacudiendo la cabeza ante la maraña de pensamientos trató de despejar estos; ella estaba con su pareja, y él no podía solo acercarse y tratar de hablarle, de invitarle algo, ¿qué clase de persona sería si hacia algo como eso? Además, aun si estuviera sola, seguro se aterraría al tenerlo frente a frente. Una chica tan llamativa jamás querría estar con a quien todos consideraban un monstruo por su inusual fuerza y poca capacidad de controlar la ira.

Mirando hacia el suelo al tiempo que botaba la señal de tránsito hacia una jardinera para que no hiciera demasiado ruido, apretó sus puños para contener la creciente frustración.

Definitivamente lo mejor sería irse...o eso pensó y se obligó a creer, pero tal posibilidad se vio opacada cuando al levantar la vista para ver a la dama una última vez, vio con total enfado cuando aquel tipo con el que se encontraba la tomaba por la muñeca, con fuerza visiblemente innecesaria, antes de comenzar a caminar, arrastrándola hacia un callejón mientras ella parecía replicar algo y jalaba de su muñeca sin mucho éxito.

Eso fue todo para Shizuo, quien mandando todo pensamiento a un lado corrió en dirección a la pareja que acababa de perderse en las sombras de aquel solitario callejón.

Fue curioso como en los pocos segundos que le tomó llegar al lugar, no reparó en el olor que a cada paso que daba se hacía más fuerte, ni en el grito no muy masculino, pero que claramente lo era, que se escuchó provenir desde la oscuridad del lugar al que se dirigía, doloroso y lleno de terror.

Fue hasta que hubo llegado al callejón que su enojo fue repentinamente abajo y su rostro adoptó una expresión de total estupefacción cuando a pocos metros de él se encontró con el cuerpo del hombre trajeado tirado en el suelo, retorciéndose entre jadeos mientras se tocaba sus partes bajas con ambas manos, buscando algo de alivio con ello. Aún con la poca iluminación, podían visualizarse en el cuello del sujeto unos diminutos cortes, como si hubieran presionado un objeto filoso contra tal parte sin tener la real intención de hacer un daño significativo.

Pero aquello fue lo de menos para Shizuo cuando al final del callejón reparó en la presencia de aquella chica, que de igual forma ahora lo veía tan o más sorprendida que él, y sin embargo, sin pizca de miedo alguno, sino más bien como quien simplemente no se esperaba algo y estuviera pensando en sus próximos movimientos.

Curiosamente, a pesar de la situación, a Shizuo le fue imposible no tomarse unos segundos para apuntar mentalmente que había acertado al suponer que aquella mujer era tan hermosa como sus atributos, pues al tenerla por fin frente a frente quedaba convencido de ello con tan solo repasar sus finos rasgos y expresivos ojos, aunque...de algún modo su rostro se le hizo familiar...

Esa chica tenía un escalofriante parecido con alguien...

El rubio quiso tener unos segundos más para procesar las cosas, pero aquello fue imposible cuando repentinamente la pelinegra pareció recuperarse y se llevó una mano al rostro, cubriendo su boca. Shizuo hubiera creído que hacía aquello por estar asustada, pero el temblor de sus hombros y la forma de sus cejas demostró todo lo contrario. Ella estaba conteniendo la risa.

Nuevamente el nombre de una persona pareció querer formarse en su cabeza al verla hacer aquello, pero justo cuando una ligera sospecha comenzaba a vislumbrarse casi frente a sus ojos, la pelinegra se dio la vuelta y, levantando una mano en señal de despedida, corrió hacia el fondo del callejón.

Shizuo no se hizo esperar ni un segundo al ir tras ella sin saber por qué con certeza, pero ni bien creyó poder alcanzarla al notar que al final del callejón no existía salida alguna, ella simplemente siguió adelante, antes de saltar de pared en pared aprovechando la cercanía que había entre estas, para finalmente alcanzar uno de los balcones que se encontraba casi a dos pisos de distancia, trepando a este antes de subir gatunamente por las escaleras de emergencia, para así perderse entre los últimos rayos de sol del día.

Todo pareció haber perdido significado en ese instante, pero eso lejos estaba de ser cierto, porque desde el momento en el que la señorita había comenzado a saltar de un lado a otro con movimientos ágiles y gráciles, Shizuo quedó estático en su lugar, siendo justo en el momento en que ella desapareció de su vista que un algo en su cabeza hizo "clic"...y un peculiar aroma por fin fue percibido por su cerebro.

No podía ser cierto...

Frunciendo el ceño a cada segundo que pasaba, el ex barman dio un sonoro golpe contra la pared más cercana antes de regresar sobre sus pasos, deteniéndose frente al hombre de traje que aun continuaba sobre el suelo, ahora un poco más calmado y menos adolorido, aunque eso cambio rápidamente apenas lo tomó por la camisa y lo elevó varios centímetros sobre el suelo.

—Su nombre –dijo con simpleza, haciendo un gesto hacia donde se había ido la pelinegra.

—E-ella... –tartamudeó el pobre hombre, presa del pánico al tener frente a él al monstruo de Ikebukuro – Di-dijo llamarse Ka-Kanra.

Shizuo entrecerró los ojos ante la respuesta.

—Bien, dime todo lo que sabes sobre _ella_ –fue la orden que casi inmediatamente dio, deseando con todas sus fuerzas estar equivocado respecto a sus suposiciones.


	2. Fuera de la Rutina

Rompiendo entre sus dedos el cigarrillo número 29 del día, el hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro tiró este al suelo antes de pisarlo fuertemente con el pie, apretando los dientes en el proceso para contener un gruñido, mientras a cierta distancia su jefe y su compañera lo observaban. Por supuesto que no les había pasado desapercibida la actitud que había asumido el rubio desde hace ya una semana.

¿Que qué tenía de raro el ex bartender?

Ciertamente no podía decirse que el que golpeara o mandara a volar a personas por los cielos fuera extraño en él, aunque sí podía pensarse que las razones, la frecuencia, y la actitud para hacer aquello levantaba algunas sospechas sobre el asunto.

Es decir, todos en la ciudad sabían que jamás debían meterse con el hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro, y aunque claro que nunca faltaban los idiotas que terminaban provocando al rubio de un modo u otro, esa semana en especial la cantidad de personas que habían sido mandadas al hospital por cortesía del susodicho había rotó el récord.

Además, otro punto extraño era que cuando no estaba golpeando a los clientes, el rubio se la pasaba hundido en sus pensamientos, esbozando una mueca de total enfado –y quizá, solo quizá, vergüenza– antes de romper su cigarro, volver a la realidad con un pésimo humor... y repetir la acción varias veces al día.

Varona y Tom habían tratado de hablar con rubio para saber lo que le sucedía, pero este se negaba a soltar aquello que aquejaba su mente, lo cual hacia aún más extraño el asunto. Shizuo no era la clase de persona que guardaba secretos, principalmente porque no solía necesitarlo; era un hombre bastante directo, o al menos en esa estima le tenían ambos. Cuando algo le agobiaba solía recurrir a Tom o Kasuka, más recientemente a Varona. Pero el asunto que aquejaba al mayor parecía ser demasiado “profundo” como para incluirlos en él, así que…lo único que les quedaba era esperar que todo mejorara en los días siguientes, aunque eso no parecía muy probable.

—Shizuo –la voz del castaño logró atraer la atención del rubio, justo antes de que llegaran con su próximo cliente –En esta llevare a Varona, ¿vas por unas sodas?

Sin decir nada el aludido asintió con la cabeza, antes de darse la vuelta para ir por el pedido.

Casi al mismo tiempo Varona y Tom se miraron a los ojos unos momentos, transmitiendo sus dudas de manera silenciosa. En verdad les estaba preocupando bastante su amigo. ¿Tendría algún problema familiar? No, definitivamente no. En dado caso las cosas serían diferentes. Parecía tratarse de algo más...

Mientras caminaban hacia el complejo de departamentos en donde vivía su último deudor del día, un nombre pasó fugazmente por las cabezas de los amigos del rubio, aunque bien este desapareció casi al instante debido a la imposibilidad de que esa persona tuviera algo que ver en el asunto, porque, después de todo, las cosas estaban tranquilas en la ciudad justamente porque Izaya Orihara no se había aparecido en esta desde hace ya unos días, así como tampoco había señal alguna de aquellos movimientos típicos y retorcidos de su parte, de tal modo que por ello no parecían haber causas suficientes para encender la furia del ex bartender cada 5 minutos.

Frunciendo el ceño, el castaño y la rubia entraron al edificio, tratando de pensar en razones capaces de tener tan alterado a su amigo, siendo inconscientes de que la respuesta estaba entre sus pensamientos anteriores, pues, aunque habían tenido razón en la justificación para deslindar de culpas al Informante, este SÍ tenía mucho que ver con el estado de Shizuo Heiwajima, aunque graciosamente él mismo era ignorante de ese hecho...

-

-

-

No es que no se diera cuenta de la horrible actitud que tenía desde hace varios días; no hacía falta que nadie se lo hiciera notar. Reconocía que estaba siendo demasiado violento con los clientes, pero enserio no era porque realmente quisiera. Por más que intentara controlarse simplemente no podía lograrlo, todo dentro de él estaba demasiado inestable, y todo era culpa de una persona que, por más que tratara de sacarse de la cabeza, no era capaz hacerlo.

¿Qué cómo comenzó el problema? Ya ni siquiera estaba seguro. Es decir, sabía que el detonante había sucedido hace casi una semana atrás, pero... _¿Cuándo había comenzado realmente?_

Una vez más, el ex barman arrojó al suelo el cigarrillo que segundos atrás había colocado entre sus labios.

Enserio, odiaba con todo su ser a esa persona...y se odiaba a si mismo por lo enfermo que estaba. No podía estarle pasando aquello...

Tomando las bebidas de la máquina, tras pagar y oprimir los respectivos botones, soltó un suspiro algo exasperado y camino de regreso a donde se había separado de sus amigos, quienes para su sorpresa ya se encontraban en el lugar, esperándolo. ¿Tanto así había tardado? Por la postura de su jefe asumía que sí, demasiado.

Por unos segundos -los pocos que le quedaban antes de llegar con Tom y la rusa- deseó no haber terminado su trabajo antes de tempo hace exactamente seis días atrás, pues de esa forma todo en su vida seguiría normal, o algo parecido a eso; pero, por otro lado, también le molestaba pensar en olvidarlo...

—Creí que no regresarías –el comentario de su jefe le hizo dejar sus pensamientos de lado.

—Me distraje con algo –fue la respuesta que dio, deseando que no le preguntaran más el respecto.

—¿En que se distrajo, Shizuo-senpai? –su deseo no se cumplió.

—En ...nada importante.

Tratando de cambiar de tema, el rubio desvió la mirada hacia un lado, abriendo su bebida y tomando un trago de esta, siendo seguido por los inexpresivos ojos de la rusa.

—Bueno, chicos –intervino el castaño tras unos segundos, como si hubiera notado la incomodidad en el ambiente –El trabajo de hoy está completo, así que, ¿qué les parece si vamos por un postre?

Asintiendo, más por costumbre que otra cosa, el rubio aceptó la propuesta, pensando que tal vez eso le ayudaría a relajarse un poco.

—Me pareció haber visto en las noticias que hoy se esperaban bajas temperaturas al empezar la noche, aunque pienso que... –el castaño siguió hablando, logrando con ello que poco rato después se uniera a la plática la rusa; y así, el camino a una pequeña y relativamente cercana cafetería comenzó.

Durante el trayecto, y a pesar de la amena platica entre sus compañeros, Shizuo se mantuvo en su mundo, pensando mil y un cosas diferentes, como llevaba haciendo desde el comienzo del día, pues en realidad, y ahora que lo recordaba, la razón para prestar más atención a cualquier cosa que lo hiciera enfadar, era justamente el tratar de opacar con ello uno de los sueños que había tenido la noche anterior y que llevaba repitiéndose desde que había conocido a la **_Señorita Kanra._**

Y no es que fuera malo tener un sueño de " _esos_ " con una chica; a cualquier hombre de su edad le pasaba. El problema era que al menos a él eso no le sucedía muy a menudo en el pasado, y menos en las circunstancias actuales, ya que si se tomaba en cuenta que la dama de sus sueños en realidad no era ninguna dama, y que el hecho de que lo supiera debería suponer una pesadilla, él no lo sentía así; a pesar de que conforme el sueño avanzaba y llegaba a un punto donde sus labios estaban a punto de encontrarse ella desaparecía...y la verdadera identidad se revelaba, las cosas no terminaban ahí, sino lo contrario. Todo continuaba hasta llegar a un volumen demasiado alto, casi a la cumbre, momento en el cual despertaba y se encontraba con los estragos del sueño aprisionados en la tela de su ropa interior.

Frustración. No había más que sentir; sobre todo por el hecho de que, aunque en un principio esos sueños le molestaban, ahora incluso le parecían excitantes, a tal grado que, además, cuando se encargaba de bajarse la calentura, su cabeza rememoraba cada escena, con diferentes posiciones y lugares, de nadie más que de él con la persona que decía querer matar todos los días.

Lo gracioso del asunto, además de que este era imposible, era que a esas alturas pensó que todo era resultado de su curiosidad, nacida en consecuencia de su encuentro con la Pulga, pero aquello dejó de parecer así cuando a sus sueños húmedos se sumaron también pequeños escenarios donde las cosas eran...diferentes: se veía a sí mismo y al informante tan solo pasando el tiempo juntos. Escenas cursis que era imposible que existieran o añorara, sobre todo después de diez años de aquel odio que ambos se profesaban casi todos los días, y sin embargo lo hacía. Deseaba saber qué se sentiría apretar el cuerpo del pelinegro contra el suyo, besar sus labios, verle sonreír de manera suave, como lo haría vestido de mujer…

Jamás pensó que las cosas avanzarían tanto. Había creído que con el pasar de los días olvidaría el pequeño incidente, pero había resultado todo lo contrario.

Se estaba volviendo loco.

¿Cómo podía solucionar las cosas?

De una u otra forma necesitaba recordar el odio que le tenía a Izaya...Solo de ese modo lograría deshacerse del sentimiento "erróneo" que había nacido al verle de aquella manera en el centro. Tal vez solo necesitaba encontrarse cara a cara con él para recordar que lo detestaba, y así lo demás se aclararía...pero la verdad era que no estaba seguro de qué tan buena idea era esa; reconocía que con tan solo tenerle enfrente le resultaría inevitable recordar el protagonismo que el pelinegro tenía en cada uno de sus sueños de los últimos días, en donde incluso su voz pasaba de parecerle molesta e irritante a increíblemente incitante y hermosa.

Incluso aquel molesto mote que el pelinegro le había puesto...

 _"Shizu-chan...",_ lo llamaba en sus sueños mientras lágrimas de placer corrían por sus mejillas cuando recorría con sus manos cada parte de su delgado cuerpo, acariciándolo y reconociéndolo, comenzando a frotarse contra él, pegando sus pieles antes de llevar su...

Bofetada mental. Se estaba poniendo duro.

Desesperadamente mando su cabeza a pensar en un programa de jardinería para personas de la tercera edad, y afortunadamente en unos segundos logró dejar de sentir aquel característico cosquilleo que presagiaba una erección.

Soltando un suspiro, continuó caminando, pero ahora con un nuevo hilo de pensamiento.

Tal vez lo mejor, según lo sucedido y a pesar de todo, sería dejar pasar los días como hasta el momento... De hecho, si lo pensaba bien de acuerdo a lo "normal", en cualquier minuto Izaya se aparecía por el lugar, y antes de que pudiera ponerse a pensar en absurdeces, el otro se las arreglaría para hacerlo enfadar —lo que mejor sabía hacer— y de ese modo todo pasaría a ser una de sus grandes peleas en la ciudad; todo volvería a la normalidad.

Algo más animado por la decisión que había tomado con respecto al asunto, Shizuo levantó la cabeza y visualizo a sus compañeros, quienes iban a unos pasos más adelante, así que apurando la marcha terminó por colocarse a su lado.

Ahora que lo pensaba, en verdad se le antojaba algo dulce esa tarde.

 _"Un batido de fresa no estaría mal",_ pensó esbozando una sonrisa y notando casi al instante que, volver a la rutina no parecía tan difícil como creyó…

Que mal que estuviera en un total error...aunque bien, de eso se daría cuenta minutos después de que doblara la siguiente esquina, pues allá donde se lograba visualizar la tienda de Sushi Ruso, estaría Simón, conversando con cierto chico de negro que a seis días de ausencia en la ciudad finalmente había regresado, sin saber lo que su sola presencia provocaría por algo que él apenas había considerado en su momento como un pequeño percance

（・∀・) — (●´∀｀●)

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el segundo hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro caminaba por una de las muchas calles de la ciudad, alejándose de la estación a la que acababa de llegar desde Shinjuku hace apenas unos minutos.

Sacando uno de sus muchos celulares, revisó el mensaje que le había llegado en ese instante, donde le confirmaban el lugar y la hora para su encuentro con uno de sus clientes, para entregar la información que le había sido solicitada días atrás, y la cual había sido culpable de su relativa larga ausencia en Ikebukuro, aunque tampoco era que se quejara, los beneficios habían sido bastante buenos en cuanto al efectivo y los datos que había conseguido para futuros proyectos suyos; además, aquello también había supuesto la excusa perfecta para distraerse un rato de la incómoda situación que había pasado días atrás en uno de los callejones del centro de la ciudad, donde se había topado con cierto personaje que, como siempre, no había estado en sus planes...

¿Qué podía esperarse de una bestia?

Si de una cosa estaba seguro era de que había provocado al menos una jaqueca en el rubio, pues su cara de confusión había sido sumamente clara cuando le dedico aquella sonrisa en el callejón antes de desaparecer del lugar, acción que había supuesto la mejor opción, pues de ningún modo hubiera podido arreglar las cosas como “”Kanra”, ya que bastaba con recordar que aquel inmundo perro se habría dado cuenta de todo por su extraordinariamente rara habilidad olfativa con la cual era capaz de ubicarlo bajo cualquier circunstancia.

Justo por eso último era que no le quedaba duda que el rubio sabía que se trataba de él.

Divagando un poco, Izaya recordó aquellas ocasiones en las que, intrigado por el fuerte olfato del ex barman, y quizá en su momento algo inseguro al respecto, había hecho que algunas personas le dieran una opinión sobre su aroma, recibiendo —por supuesto— resultados positivos, mientras que por otro lado incluso había probado el acercarse un poco de más a uno que otro cliente, evaluando las reacciones y los gestos, encontrándose con que, fuera de que algunos parecían estar por tener un ataque de nervios debido al miedo que les infundía la cercanía de un demente, otros incluso se acercaban aún más, siendo ese el momento en el que se encargaba de matar toda ilusión con una estridente carcajada y un eficaz comentario para conducir las cosas en otra dirección.

A decir verdad, y ahora que se daba cuenta, había sido en ese tiempo también que a sus métodos de investigación les había sumado trucos como esos —creando casi al mismo tiempo a Kanra— para conseguir más información, aprovechándose de tales debilidades humanas de parte de algunos de sus clientes. Los resultados, hasta el momento, habían resultado perfectos en muchos de los casos.

A pesar de estar rememorando cosas del pasado, el informante no paró de caminar alegremente por la calle que previamente había evaluado como segura, observando una que otra vez a las personas alejarse de él sin darse cuenta, como si el instinto hablara, aunque casi instantáneamente el sentimiento se perdía debido al mar de pensamientos que había en su cabeza en esos momentos, pues volviendo al asunto de su odiada bestia, debía reconocer que sí había tenido influencia en su decisión de no pasear por la ciudad esos días, debido al hecho de que, que lo descubriera en aquellas condiciones en verdad le había dejado un poco inquieto...

En un principio había pensado en la posibilidad de que el rubio hiciera algo en su contra al tener tal información, una de sus más usadas identidades extras, pero después, y tras analizar mejor las cosas, había cambiado de parecer, pues de lo poco que estaba seguro en cuanto a Shizuo era que este preferiría mil veces enterrar el _"horrible recuerdo de una pulga travesti",_ antes que sacar el tema de haberlo visto en tales condiciones.

Riendo por lo anterior, Izaya llegó al lugar de encuentro con su cliente, quien ya le esperaba y a quien, tras una ligera y breve charla, le entregó el sobre con la información encargada, recibiendo a cambio el pago acordado, aunque desafortunadamente, y como a veces sucedía, cuando pensó en marcharse el camino le fue bloqueado por unos cuantos hombres, algunos más grandes y fornidos que él.

Tal como había pensado desde un principio, todo era una trampa.

Relamiéndose los labios, empuñó una de sus navajas, antes de embozar una gran sonrisa al puro estilo Cheshire.

-

-

-

-

-

Saliendo de entre las sobras del callejón dando saltitos con apenas uno que otro rasguño, el pelinegro recobro el hilo de pensamiento que había cortado durante su pequeña pelea y continúo su camino, ahora con dirección al Sushi Ruso para comprar su amada cena de ootoro.

Bajo uno de sus brazos yacía su amada cazadora, que lastimosamente había tenido que sacrificar para distraer a la cantidad de mastodontes que le apuntaba con armas de fuego.

Que mal que ese día su usual playera negra, siendo que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llover. Erróneamente había optado por un conjunto sin mangas, pensando justamente en llegar a casa a hacer algo de ejercicio, cosa que indudablemente ya no sucedería. Muy en el fondo reconocía que pasear de ese modo en las calles resultaba un poco incomodo; realmente, aunque era alguien delgado y de buen porte, no disfrutaba de exponer su piel.

Suspirando por la pérdida de su amada y calientita amiga, escuchó a alguien mencionar a su bestia, cosa que le recordó que en los últimos días había leído un dato interesante en el grupo de los dollars, donde mencionaban el pésimo humor del ex barman esas fechas.

Eso le había parecido interesante, pues lo había considerado algo oportuno para sí mismo, ya que si alguien había hecho enfadar a Shizuo en la semana, este indudablemente concentraría su ira en lo sucedido y de ese modo el otro incidente quedaría totalmente atrás.

Con un mejor humor que el de hace unos minutos, y olvidando cualquier rastro de incomodidad por su precaria situación, llegó al final de la calle, volteando a varios lados para asegurarse de que el ex barman no se encontrara cerca.

—Hey, Izaya –la inconfundible voz de Simón lo saludó cuando se encontró a unos pocos metros del restaurant, tras considerarlo seguro –Come Sushi, el sushi es bueno.

—Hola, Simon.

De humor para practicar un tanto su ya muy fluido ruso, decidió entablar una sencilla conversación con el hombre moreno, pensando en aprovechar la plática para preguntar sobre su monstro.

Irónicamente, apenas hubo formulado la pregunta sobre los movimientos del ex-barman esos últimos días, su cuerpo reaccionó gatunamente en respuesta a la visión del mencionado aparecer por una de las calles principales, quien en cuestión de segundos también lo encontró entre la masa de personas en el lugar. Justo como un maldito perro…

—Lo siento, Simón, mas tarde pasare por mi ootoro –alcanzó a decir antes de salir corriendo en sentido contrario al rubio, quien en respuesta también echó a correr detrás suyo tras soltar un gutural grito.

Le alegraba comprobar que al parecer todo estaba bien con su bestia y aquel asunto, y no es que no quisiera juguetear un rato con él para celebrarlo, pero el hecho de que la lluvia comenzara a hacerse presente justo en esos momentos ya no se le hacía divertido, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que su chaqueta difícilmente serviría para abrigarlo un poco.

Esquivando una máquina expendedora que mágicamente había sido disparada en su dirección, Izaya volteó un momento atrás, pensando que el rubio lucía un tanto diferente a lo normal. De algún modo, parecía más concentrado que de costumbre… insistente.

 _"Que molestia",_ pensó al verlo tomar otra máquina entre sus fuertes brazos.

Chasqueando la boca, esquivó el nuevo proyectil antes de adentrarse a uno de los callejones que conocía como la palma de su mano, en donde subió por las muchas cajas de lugar antes de hacer que estas se volcaran sobre el mayor apenas hubo estado lo suficientemente cerca.

Con una risilla, se apresuró a salir corriendo del lugar, hasta que considero estar a salvo de la furia del ex barman, quien definitivamente estaba más enojado que de costumbre, pero bien, tal como siempre, probablemente todo era producto del estrés de la semana, pues si algo era cierto era que cuando Shizuo no peleaba con él al menos una o dos veces cada ciertos días, este acumulaba bastante tensión, lo cual a veces representaba unos cuantos percances durante sus persecuciones.

Llevándose una mano a la cara para retirar los mojados mechones, el pelinegro se estremeció levemente, antes de darse cuenta de que durante su persecución había perdido la chaqueta que cargaba entre sus brazos.

Maldijo una vez más al rubio.

Al menos ese pedazo de tela le hubiera servido para secarse un poco, ya que hasta que llegara su departamento en Ikebukuro -pues quedaba descartada la idea de volver a Shinjuku con ese clima- no le quedaba de otra que caminar entre la fuerte lluvia, que parecía estar por convertirse en toda una jodida tormenta.

Saltando un charco, pensó que tal vez podría entrar a una tienda para comprar un abrigo y una sombrilla, pero ciertamente en el estado en el que estaba (mojado y con unos cuantos golpes y cortes aquí y allá) la idea no era funcional.

Fue cuanto estuvo completamente resignado a pescar un posible resfriado y llegar hecho una sopa a su departamento, que un sujeto bastante conocido para él salió de una de las tiendas de conveniencia que se encontraba a su lado.

—¿Izaya? –fue reconocido inmediatamente –¿Todo bien?


	3. Lluvia

(Anteriormente...)

_Fue cuanto estuvo completamente resignado a pescar un posible resfriado y llegar hecho una sopa a su departamento, que un sujeto bastante conocido para él salió de una de las tiendas de conveniencia que se encontraba a su lado._

_—¿Izaya? –fue reconocido inmediatamente –¿Todo bien?_

* * *

Sonriéndole a uno de los pocos humanos que en verdad le parecían interesantes, y con quien de un modo u otro había entablado una pequeña amistad, el informante trató de disimular los pequeños temblores que comenzaban azotar su cuerpo y, acercándose al castaño con palabras simples, le explico lo sucedido desde su llegada a la ciudad.

—En esta ocasión te aseguro que no provoque a la bestia –se excusó ante el comentario del de gorra, quien le había culpado por el actuar del rubio, aunque tenía buenas razones para hacerlo, a decir verdad, aunque al menos ese día no era el caso –De hecho, llevo una semana fuera de la ciudad, tenía bastante trabajo, Dotachin, ni siquiera he podido tomarme un descanso~

—Ah…, está bien, lo siento –suspiró Kadota. Aunque no podría decir que conocía tan bien como Shinra al informante, al menos podía saber cuándo este no tenía intenciones o necesidad de mentir – Aunque es raro que se haya rendido tan pronto.

—Debe ser por la lluvia.

Asintiendo, Kadota miró unos segundos el cabello húmedo del menor, aunque antes de poder seguir con su exploración la visión de sus amigos a lo lejos, esperándolo impacientes en la camioneta, le apuro a retirarse.

—Te esperan –Izaya también los vio –Anda, nos vemos después~

—Me gustaría decir que te damos un aventón, pero ya vamos retrasados para un evento al que Erika quiere asistir.

—No te preocupes, Dotachin, puedo caminar, no queda lejos mí departamento, además... –respondió el pelinegro, viéndose callado cuando Kadota comenzó a quitarse su peculiar chamarra verde, que casi inmediatamente le acomodó sobre los hombros, pidiéndole que se la pusiera.

—Deberías preocuparte más por tu salud, Izaya –le dijo una vez hubo aceptado a regañadientes la prenda, subiendo el cierre de esta hasta su barbilla. Su piel se sintió aliviada de que la tela estuviera tibia. Kadota siempre había sido más cálido que él. Todo en general, parecía que tenían mayor tolerancia al frio…

—Lo sé, lo sé~ –murmuró, más cálido gracias a la prenda –Te la devolveré la próxima vez que te vea.

—Cuento con eso –dijo el más alto, sonriéndole a su, de algún modo decirlo, amigo.

A Izaya le hubiera gustado decirle más al mayor, aunque no estaba acostumbrado a agradecer a otros de manera sincera, pero un repentino grito con todas las letras de su nombre incluidas, hicieron que tanto él como su acompañante dieran un respingo, antes de mirar en dirección a donde el ex bartender se encontraba hecho una furia, caminando amenazadoramente en su dirección.

—Que mal...me encontró –comentó en un suspiro el informante, antes de colocar su mano en el hombro de Kadota – ¡Diviértanse en su evento! ¡Y gracias~!

Y antes de decir más o dejar responder al castaño, una máquina expendedora los obligó a dar un salto atrás a ambos, de modo que el pelinegro se vio en la necesidad de comenzar a correr nuevamente, para evitar que por su culpa dañaran a uno de sus humanos favoritos.

Una señal de transito pasó volando a su lado. No sabía por qué, pero el rubio ahora sí que se notaba más que furioso, y en esa ocasión suponía un verdadero problema, pues gracias al frio sus pies estaban algo entumecidos, al igual que sus manos, con las que ahora difícilmente era capaz de acertar arrojar sus navajas en dirección al monstruo, por no decir además que estas se le acababan de terminar.

Adentrándose a un callejón, Izaya pensó en lograr perderlo si, tal como siendo Kanra la vez anterior, se las arreglaba para llegar a uno de los balcones más altos, donde podría huir usando las escaleras de emergencia. De modo que, sin tiempo para considerar la idea, fue directo a la acción.

Tal vez si en ese momento hubiera recordado que la lluvia igual representaba un factor importante para su plan, al saltar de un lado a otro hasta llegar al barandal, sus manos no hubieran resbalado al sujetarse, teniendo con eso una caída más que segura…

Aun en el aire, el pelinegro se preparó mentalmente para el dolor que sentiría una vez su cuerpo golpeara con el concreto, pero para su sorpresa aquel frio y duro contacto jamás llegó, pues su cuerpo se encontró siendo atrapado por los fuertes brazos del ex barman.

Sorprendido, Izaya esperó el momento en que el rubio lo tirara al suelo antes de comenzar a golpearlo, pero ese momento tampoco llegó.

—¿Shizu-chan? –preguntó cuando al ver el rostro del rubio noto este bastante concentrado, mirándolo fijamente, sin asomo alguno de emoción.

Frunciendo el ceño ante la nula señal de atención de su parte, Izaya comenzó a retorcerse en sus brazos, logrando con ello que Shizuo volviera en sí, y que, sin decir absolutamente nada, comenzara a caminar sin soltarlo, con dirección a quien sabía dónde.

—¡Hey! ¡¿A dónde me llevas?! –preguntó exaltado el pelinegro, tratando por todos los medios de liberarse -¡Suéltame! ¡Estúpido Shizu-chan!

Izaya no comprendía el rumbo de las cosas; primero el rubio lo perseguía por toda la ciudad con aura asesina y visibles ansias de matarlo a golpes, y ahora repentinamente lo cargaba tranquilamente como si no fueran enemigos jurados.

—Hey, ¡te estoy hablando! –insistió, golpeado su pecho con una mano.

Repentinamente el ex barman volvió la vista hacia él, pero esta vez con una cara de enojo tal, que incluso se le congelaron las palabras en la boca.

—CA-LLA-TE –fue el fuerte gruñido que salió desde lo más hondo de la garganta del mayor, que sumó a la reacción del pelinegro el que abriera los ojos como platos y su cuerpo se encogiera. Nunca había visto aquella mirada en el rubio... A decir verdad, nunca lo había visto tan enfadado y al mismo tiempo tan tranquilo…

Tragando saliva, Izaya apartó la mirada con cierta incomodidad, de tal modo que en cuestión de segundos reconoció aquella calle por la que era llevado, estando casi al fondo el departamento del ex bartender.

Inevitablemente una luz de alarma se prendió en su interior. No estaba seguro de lo que sucedía, pero por alguna razón sentía que las cosas en verdad se estaban poniendo muy mal para él.

—¡Shizuo, esto no es divertido! ¡Suéltame! –volvió a insistir, y creyó haber hecho reaccionar al mayor cuando enfrente de la puerta del departamento este lo bajó.

Izaya estuvo por echar a correr antes de que el rubio se arrepintiera de soltarlo, cuando repentinamente este le tomó por el cuello y lo jalo hacia si, estampando sus labios en un beso que logró que su cabeza hiciera un corto circuito; aunque eso, a pesar de la parálisis momentánea que le freno de cualquier reacción, no le impidió sentir claramente los cálidos labios del ex barman moverse contra los suyos de forma algo violenta, buscando romper la resistencia que había puesto en respuesta al contacto.

Solo era un toque... a pesar de la fuerza se trataba meramente de algo de fricción, un banal beso... Pero el sentimiento que este le provocaba fue suficiente para lograr desencajarlo, haciéndole creer incluso que todo se trataba de un desagradable sueño, pero el frio en su cuerpo a producto de la lluvia, y la cantidad de emociones dominándole no correspondían...

_¿Qué...? ¿Qué es esto...?_

Apenas Izaya comprendió que lo que sucedía era cierto, y no una pesadilla, se apresuró a colocar sus manos en el pecho del mayor para después empujar este usando todas sus fuerzas, sin lograr moverlo en lo más mínimo.

Afortunadamente Shizuo decidió romper el contacto por cuenta propia tras unos segundos, pero justo después, y antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa para escapar, lo apresó por la muñeca y lo jaló consigo dentro de su hogar, antes de hacer que se diera la vuelta mientras lo envolvía por la cintura con ambos brazos.

Izaya quiso darse vuelta nuevamente, pero por más que trataba aquello le era imposible.

—¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?! –exclamó cuando sintió la boca del exbarman pegada a su cuello, lamiendo y succionando su sensible piel, mientras al mismo tiempo lo empujaba con dirección a lo que parecía ser su habitación.

Debía admitirlo, ahora sí que estaba un poco asustado...


	4. Descontrol

Decir que una pequeña gama de emociones le atacaba en ese mismo instante era muy poco; su cuerpo entero estaba siendo víctima de un cúmulo enorme de sensaciones, emociones y sentimientos que jamás pensó que experimentaría en su vida.

Sorpresa, confusión, furia, vergüenza, curiosidad, impotencia... Por primera vez en demasiado tiempo él, Izaya Orihara, El Segundo Hombre Más Fuerte de Ikebukuro, era incapaz de mantener la calma, estaba entrando en pánico. Lo peor era que sabía que esa estúpida bestia era impredecible, pero lo que en ese momento estaba sucediendo iba más allá del rango en el que lo había encerrado mentalmente para _tratar_ de comprender sus acciones a lo largo de los años desde que lo había conocido, y aunque siempre había esperado el día en que Shizuo lograra sorprenderlo completamente, que lograra iniciar un juego donde él quedara en desventaja, ciertamente jamás había considerado la posibilidad de que algo como lo que sucedía en ese momento pasara...aunque claro, eso no significaba que tenía pensado quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Entonces pues, aun siendo arrastrado por el departamento, Izaya concentró todos sus sentidos en encontrar una forma de liberarse del agarre del rubio, de hacer que este lo soltara y, si era posible, que sufriera al hacerlo.

—¡M-MALDITA SEA! ¡ESTÚPIDA BESTIA! -exclamó al sentir los dientes del rubio sobre la piel de su cuello, donde seguramente quedaría una gran marca.

Furioso, aprovechó el momento en el que se encontró lo suficientemente cerca de una de las paredes de la sala, levantando las piernas -usando a su favor el hecho de que Shizuo lo estaba sosteniendo- y empujando con estas la pared, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo debido a la perdida de equilibrio que provocó en el rubio.

Una vez en el suelo y libre del ex barman, Izaya se apresuró a levantarse y tratar de huir del lugar, cosa en la que fracaso olímpicamente cuando la bestia alcanzó a tomarlo por uno de sus brazos y le hizo cae al suelo nuevamente, sin darle ni siquiera un momento para quejarse debido al golpe, pues inmediatamente se colocó encima para inmovilizarlo.

A pesar de saber que era un intento totalmente en vano al no contar con alguna de sus navajas, el pelinegro trató de hacerle frente al rubio, retorciéndose en el suelo para ponerle las cosas más difíciles, pero justo cuando este logró colocarse entre sus piernas y con un gruñido le arrancó la chamarra de Kadota, rompiéndola en pedazos antes de buscar sujetarlo por las muñecas, Izaya reaccionó sin pensar demasiado las cosas, llevando una de sus manos a parar en la cara del rubio en un fuerte y certero puñetazo, que incluso a él le lastimó por no estar del todo acostumbrado a defenderse de tal modo, sobre todo cuando se trataba de Shizuo.

Pero aun con todo lo que esperaba, que Shizuo le regresara el golpe o le rompiera el cuello por su atrevimiento, el resultado fue bastante diferente al esperado. Y es que, una vez el golpe se hubo concretado, todo el lugar quedó en total silencio, mientras su mano se retiraba lentamente de la escena del crimen, con la imagen de la cara ladeada del rubio haciéndole repararen lo que había hecho. Los húmedos mechones cubriendo su rostro y la boca ligeramente abierta en total estupefacción, fue suficiente para entender que su acción no había sido la mejor idea, considerando que la persona que le sometía en esos momentos se trataba de nadie más ni nadie menos que El Monstruo de Ikebukuro, el hombre capaz de romperle todos los huesos del cuerpo en cuestión de segundos...

Tragando saliva, el informante trató de calmarse pensando en los argumentos que tenía para tratar de defenderse de la furia del ex bartender, aunque sabía claramente que este no entendía de razones, y eso más que asustarlo le molestaba; ¡le acababa de romper el suéter de Dotachin! Además, ¡lo había secuestrado! Ese protozoo no podía esperar que se quedara quieto ¿o sí? ¡¿Y qué demonios se suponía que planeaba al atacarlo de aquella forma apenas llegar?! ¡Lo había besado! ¡¿Por qué demonios lo había besado?!

Todo debía ser un gran malentendido.

—Pulga –la voz del rubio le hizo dar un respingo, y no porque le sorprendiera el que dijera algo, sino por la forma de decirlo, tan serio, con su voz pareciendo incluso más grave de lo que ya era…

Al pasar de los segundos entendió que Shizuo no diría nada más hasta que respondiera, que le mostrara que estaba poniéndole atención, aunque no entendía que ganaba con ello.

—¿Qué te pasa, estúpida bestia…? -atinó a preguntar, empleando su usual tono burlón, intentando de ese modo que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad. Que Shizuo le soltara y le gritara alguna maldición, dejándole la oportunidad de huir, pero eso no sucedió, el rubio no dijo nada, tan sólo permaneció estático sobre de él, sin permitir que se moviera.

Izaya comenzaba a incomodarse, demasiado. Su pecho subía y bajaba pronunciadamente mientras trataba de regular su respiración y los latidos de su corazón, impacientándose cada vez más al intentar empujarse arriba con las piernas, para alejarse del cuerpo del exbarman, pero las manos de este, ubicadas a cada lado de su cabeza no le dejaban fáciles las cosas….

—¡Quítate de encima, monstruo! -exclamó, con el pánico creciendo en su pecho, pero nuevamente no recibió contestación, aunque juraría que los músculos del mayor se habían tensado. Solo quería una reacción… necesitaba volver a tener el control, que Shizuo hiciera al menos algo _normal…_

Intentando ocultar su desesperación, intentó de nueva cuenta.

—Shizu-chan, sé que eres una bestia, pero...

—¡TODO ES TU MALDITA CULPA! -gritó de repente el ex barman, estampando un puño al lado de su cabeza, agrietando el piso al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a gritarle a la cara, dejándole estupefacto - ¡ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO ES TU CULPA, MALDITA PULGA!

La cabeza de Izaya pareció querer enterrarse en el concreto en reacción a lo dicho y la inesperada e incómoda cercanía de Shizuo. Por más increíble que fuera, ¡él no había hecho nada! ¡Y no estaba dispuesto a que aquella Bestia le inculpara de manera absurda!

—¡DEJAMÉ IR! ¡YO NO TE HE…!

Izaya hubiera querido golpear nuevamente el rostro del estúpido rubio frente a él; hubiera querido gritarle una y mil cosas sobre las tonterías que estaba diciendo y haciendo, pero las próximas palabras y acciones del rubio se tragaron toda posible reacción que le hubiera dado la ayuda necesaria para lograr huir, o al menos hacer entrar en razón a esa bestia...

—HAZTE RESPONSABLE –fue lo que dijo en un siseo Shizuo, cortando sus palabras sin educación alguna antes de apoderarse de sus labios nuevamente, sujetándole por las muñecas con fuerza, impidiendo de ese modo cualquier opción de negativa.

Una vez más el rostro del más bajo se desfiguró en sorpresa y terror, mientras la lengua del rubio se movía demandantemente dentro de su boca, buscando enredarse con la suya mientras ambos pares de labios se frotaban en cada movimiento.

El informante trató una y mil veces de terminar con aquel contacto meneando su cabeza a los lados, pero el mismo agarre del rubio se lo impedía, y aunque en un momento consideró darle una mordida a su atacante, cuando así quiso hacerlo este se apartó al tiempo justo, antes de retomar su labor apresando sus labios en el proceso, haciendo lo que él había tenido en mente, mordiendo su labio inferior lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle gemir de dolor, advirtiéndole con ello sobre las consecuencias de sus actos.

A pesar de eso, Izaya se detuvo en su intento de liberarse, mirando con odio al monstruo que reclamaba sus labios.

Enserio, esa bestia tenía que estar bromeando. Después de tantos años...

Pronto la falta de aire le hizo comenzar a debatirse aún más bajo el rubio, quien gracias al cielo entendió la situación y cortó el beso para permitirle respirar, y aunque para Izaya fue un alivio el poder llenar sus pulmones de aire nuevamente, pronto se arrepintió siquiera de pensarlo así cuando la boca del rubio fue a parar a su cuello, lamiendo, chupando y mordiendo desde el maxilar hasta una de las clavículas, con claros planes de abarcar cada vez más territorio.

—¡S-Shizuo! –exclamó con voz entrecortada, sin parar de luchar por liberar sus manos.

Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, su cuerpo estaba reaccionando poco a poco a las acciones del ex bartender… Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control. ¡Necesitaba parar aquello!

—¡Se s-supone que me odias, Bestia! –le recordó, tratando inútilmente de sonar serio a pesar de la situación, logrando liberar una de sus manos para ubicarla en aquel fuerte pecho, tratando de apartarlo sin mucho éxito.

Su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar en respuesta a la desesperación. Se sentía acorralado.

—¡P-PARA YA! –insistió, cerrando un momento los ojos cuando sintió la lengua del nombrado sobre el lóbulo de su oreja, causándole cosquillas y mandando corrientes eléctricas a todo su cuerpo.

Por unos segundos consideró la necesidad de rendirse ante el rubio, sabiendo que hiciera lo que hiciera nada funcionaria, pues su fuerza era nada en comparación a la del contrario, quien desde el momento en que logró apresarlo contra el suelo hubo ganado la batalla; pero tan solo con pensar en las posibles razones sobre el actuar del mayor, aquel sentimiento de derrota quedaba botado. Ese desgraciado no podía hacerle aquello solo porque quería. Si el muy maldito estaba caliente él no pensaba ser su medio de desecho.

Aun si en el pasado lo había considerado. Hace bastantes años…

No pesaba mendigar ese tipo de amor.

Apretando los dientes y afilando la mirada, Izaya empujó su cuerpo con toda la fuerza que pudo, logrando hacer que ambos rodaran por el suelo de modo que terminaron invirtiendo las posiciones. Así, quedando sentado sobre la cadera del mayor, colocó ambas manos en el cuello de este, apretándolo y agachándose hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

—¡NO SOY UN MALDITO JUGUETE! –fue el grito que con furia le escupió, logrando con ello hacer que el rubio se quedara completamente estático mirándolo a la cara, como si no entendiera sus palabras.

Con un amargo sabor en la boca, Izaya deseo tener la fuerza suficiente para poder matar a Shizuo ahorcándolo, pero sabiendo que eso era imposible por tratarse de un monstruo, se limitó a quitar ambas manos, tratando por todos los medios de mantener aquella mirada de odio que a cada segundo que pasaba sentía que se quebraba en pedazos.

Habían pasado diez años...y aunque en ese tiempo creyó haber logrado suprimirlo, el sentimiento seguía ahí. Tal vez con algo más de tiempo hubiera logrado erradicarlo por completo...   
¿Por qué esa bestia tenía que venir a recordárselo tan de repente? ¿Acaso se había enterado de su secreto y planeaba humillarlo con ello? Eso era cruel... Pero no sería algo que no se mereciera él en particular.

Tragando saliva, reprimió un temblor ocasionado por el frío -quería pensar que era por eso- y finalmente tomó la decisión de levantarse e irse del lugar, nada más tenía que hacer allí; pero justo cuando trató de hacer aquello, las manos del mayor le detuvieron, sujetándolo por la cadera, de haciendo que volviera la vista a él con una advertencia en esta, aunque aquel gesto se desarmó casi al instante, justo cuando Shizuo se irguió para quedar sentado, recorriéndolo a sus piernas en el proceso. Su mirada había cambiado… volvía a estar consciente, pero aún tenía una expresión extraña, parecía inusualmente calmado, casi haciendo honor a su apellido. Su corazón dio un salto dentro de su pecho, necesitaba irse de ahí…

—Dije que...

—Lo sé –fue el murmullo que salió de la boca del más alto, siendo este increíblemente amable – _No lo eres._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No saben cuánto me estoy divirtiendo editando estos capítulos(?  
> Siempre me ha parecido que la relación de estos hombres, en el manga y anime, esta llena de tensión sexual(? xD


	5. Realidad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con esto llegamos al final de este fanfic :3 Espero disfruten del capitulo.  
> Contraria a la primera versión, me parece que esto mejoró bastante x'D

_—Dije que..._

_—Lo sé_ _–fue el murmullo que salió de la boca del más alto, siendo este increíblemente amable_ _–No lo eres._

_-_

_-_

_-_

No debía ser así… Shizuo no debía dirigirse a él de esa manera, no tenía que ser amable.

Izaya tensó la quijada, nervioso y tratando de acallar aquel pequeño grano de esperanza que tantos años había estado hundido en lo más hondo de su pecho...pero aquel intento poco sirvió cuando con gran lentitud para tratarse de un hombre cuyas acciones eran tan volátiles como su propia paciencia, Shizuo comenzó a acercarse a él, sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, hasta que nuevamente sus labios se encontraron.

Solo fue un toque, uno increíblemente pequeño, y a pesar de eso la cantidad de sentimientos fue inmensa, tanto así que cuando el contacto se hubo roto ambos se hallaron extrañándose.

El ex barman se mantuvo a pocos centímetros del informante, analizando cada parte de su rostro mientras el aludido hacia lo mismo, y aunque este último igual pudo sentir las manos del rubio aflojar su agarre, dándole la oportunidad de terminar aquello e irse, simplemente fue incapaz de ello.

Shizuo sentado en el piso de la sala con Izaya sobre sus piernas. Ambos mantuvieron aquella posición y silencio por varios segundos, pero pronto la espera acabó junto con la paciencia del mayor, quien incapaz de soportar más tiempo volvió a acercarse, capturando con cuidado sus dulces labios, observando con sorpresa como el pelinegro cerraba los ojos mientras sus manos se apoyaban sobre sus hombros y las puntas de sus orejas se teñían de carmín.

Amó aquellas acciones, sintiéndose enternecido por la expresión que mostraba su joven rostro.

_¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado cargando con ese sentimiento? ¿Por qué hasta ahora eran plenamente conscientes de eso?_

Esas preguntas surcaron por un momento los pensamientos del rubio, pero inmediatamente decidió que concretaría las respuestas más tarde, en esos momentos tenía algo más importante que hacer, de modo que, retomando el agarre sobre la cadera del menor, deslizó sus manos hacia arriba, colándose entre la húmeda playera y deleitándose con la suavidad de esa piel, tan tersa y blanca como la recordaba. Pudiendo tocarlo, estar tan cerca del menor, era más consciente de que, en lo más profundo de su mente, siempre había querido hacer aquello; se recordaba a si mismo en su adolescencia, recordaba la manera en la que sus ojos seguían al pelinegro, las veces que lo había observado con tanta atención durante clases, justificándose con que lo odiaba. Pero la realidad era que, siempre había deseado tocar cada pedazo de piel disponible…

Cuando Izaya se estremeció debido al frío toque, Shizuo dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en medio del beso, antes de reparar en donde se encontraban y en qué condiciones, así que sin problema alguno colocó sus manos bajo las piernas del informante aprovechando que este lo sostenía por los hombros, y se las arregló para levantarse del suelo sin soltarlo, llevándolo ahora hacia su habitación sin parar ni un segundo de besar aquellos exquisitos labios.

Una vez en la nueva estancia, Shizuo se dirigió hacia la cama, depositando al informante en esta, colocando sus manos a cada lado para no aplastarlo con su cuerpo.

—Shizuo… ¿qué estas…? –susurró Izaya quedamente, sin completar su pregunta, como si la cordura regresara a su cabeza, mientras débilmente desviaba el rostro a un lado.

Por un momento el ex barman considero la debilidad de su voz, sintiendo las manos aferradas a sus brazos, pero sin hacer fuerza para intentar alejarlo, a lo que, frunciendo el ceño, se agachó para depositar un beso sobre el cuello que Izaya había dejado expuesto, sonriendo satisfecho al verlo estremecerse y regresar su vista a él, tal como quería.

El menor trataba de mantener una mirada firme y dispuesta a negarse a más, pero aquello poco le duró ante el rubio, quien mirándolo del mismo modo solo necesitó una mínima señal de duda expresada en sus granates ojos para poder volver al ataque, tratando en el proceso de convencerlo de dejarse llevar junto con él. Poco a poco. Cumplir con lo que tantos años habían ocultado; la atracción entre sus cuerpos disfrazada de odio.

Izaya se odió por su error, y a la vez odio al rubio por no dejarle ni un segundo para tratar de juntar un poco de voluntad para apartarlo e irse, pues no paraba de acariciarlo y repartir besos por todo su rostro mientras él mantenía los ojos cerrados, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Y no, no le faltaban las fuerzas para negarse a los toques del rubio, él podía ideárselas para librarse de ese monstruo, de eso no había dudas...pero aquello solo podía ser si tan solo su cuerpo se dignara a cooperar con sus planes, y dejara de querer sentir, aun cuando su mente se encontraba en toda una guerra, debatiendo lo correcto con lo incorrecto, siendo el intermediario del asunto su deseo de ser tocado por aquella bestia, de sucumbir por una vez en su vida ante las circunstancias, sin tratar de controlar nada.

Era difícil pelear contra sí mismo mientras ese rubio lo acariciaba tan cuidadosamente, mientras repartía besos en su piel como si se tratara de todo un Dios a sus ojos.

—¡Ah…! -un pequeño gemido salió de su boca cuando sintió su playera siendo desgarrada por el ex bartender, quien sin problema alguno se encargó de botar los pedazos lejos antes de proceder a quitarse su propia camisa, dejando expuesto su delgado pero fuerte cuerpo.

Izaya soltó un suspiro cuando una mano grande y cálida recorrió su ahora desnudo torso, calentando cada zona que tocaba en lo que se suponía era una caricia, antes de centrar su atención en el pecho, haciéndolo estremecer, mientras sin tregua alguna devoraba la piel de su cuello, dejando profundas marcas rojizas.

Sin perder el tiempo, y aprovechando la momentánea sumisión de parte del pelinegro, Shizuo se permitió deslizar sus manos abajo, hasta el pantalón de este, antes de hacer lo mismo que con la playera, logrando con ello que Izaya se tensara y colocara ambas manos sobre sus hombros, empujándolo levemente, y aunque aparentemente él accedió a apartarse no por ello detuvo sus acciones, pues inmediatamente que logró deshacerse de esa prenda se encontró apresando ambas piernas entre sus manos, recorriéndolas, besándolas y deleitándose por la hermosa forma que tenían, y su suavidad.

Eran tan perfectas como su dueño.

—De-detente... –fueron las débiles palabras que salieron de boca del pelinegro cuando, tras besar una de las blancas extremidades entre sus manos, Shizuo se acomodó mejor entre estas, pegando su pelvis contra la contraria antes de volver a colocarse encima de aquel delgado cuerpo, juntando ambos pechos y labios, mientras con enloquecedora cadencia comenzaba a hacer movimientos con la cadera, logrando con ello sacar un fuerte gemido de parte del informante.

Para Izaya aquello era más que vergonzoso. El contacto de la piel de Shizuo con la suya le estaba nublando cualquier pensamiento medianamente coherente, tanto así que inclusive sus manos habían ido a parar a ambos fuertes brazos, tan solo para sentirlo y tener algo a que aferrarse en respuesta a las sensaciones que el beso y las caderas de ese hombre chocando contra las suyas le provocaban.

—Ah..., Shi-Shizu, Shizu-chan...

Por unos segundos, consideró que aquello no era tan malo. Es decir, podía permitirle al ex barman hacer eso con él. Unas cuantas caricias, solo eso... ¿no?

Con manos temblorosas, Izaya se encontró tomando entre estas el cabello del rubio, dirigiéndolo para que volviera a besarlo.

No lo admitiría en voz alta, pero sin duda alguna le encantaba el sabor de los labios de esa bestia.

Por su parte, Shizuo no tardo nada en reaccionar a la petición que se le hacía, yendo inmediatamente a complacerle con un beso húmedo, más profundo y vivaz que todos los anteriores, mientras sus manos reafirmaban sus caricias sobre su torso. Definitivamente le era imposible seguir controlándose ahora que el pelinegro parecía estar dispuesto a cooperar un poco más.

De ese modo, haciendo más lentas las embestidas, llevó una de sus manos a bajar desde el pecho hasta el vientre del menor, cuidando que este no se exaltara con lo que estaba por hacer, por lo que, tratando de mantenerlo distraído pasando a situar su boca tras la oreja de este, donde había notado que era más sensible, introdujo la mano bajo su ropa interior, apresando en un movimiento rápido pero cuidadoso el miembro del informante, justo cuando este colocaba una mano sobre la suya, tratando de impedir sus acciones sin éxito alguno.

—¡¿Q-qué crees que haces...?! –balbuceó Izaya con un enorme sonrojo en las mejillas, mientras intentaba inútilmente de hacer que lo soltara.

Al no recibir contestación alguna, y al no poder librarse de aquel toque, el informante cerró los ojos con fuerza y se mordió los labios, tratando a toda costa no dejar que saliera sonido alguno de sus boca cuando el mayor comenzó a mover su mano en un sube y baja por toda la extensión de su virilidad, que inevitablemente se encontraba ya erecta y húmeda en respuesta a las acciones previas, mientras con su mano libre estimulaba uno de sus pezones en el proceso y su boca se paseaba por su cuello, haciéndole el trabajo increíblemente difícil.

Izaya sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas debido al placer que estaba sintiendo.

—N-no...Shizu-¡ngh!

Estremeciéndose, se llevó una mano a la boca, tratando de acallar los gemidos que comenzaban a nacer de esta y que, sin saberlo, fascinaban al hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro. Porque para Shizuo, la imagen que tenía en ese preciso momento frente a él era incomparable; el pelinegro recostado en su cama exponiendo aquella lechosa y suave piel ahora marcada por él, con una mano apresando las sabanas y la otra sobre su boca tratando de mantener a raya sus gemidos, con el rostro sonrojado y los ojos cerrados en respuesta al placer que sentía. 

Shizuo jamás hubiera pensado que Izaya fuera tan...hermoso. Definitivamente sus sueños no habían podido hacer justicia alguna de la verdadera perfección del pelinegro.

Sintiendo el cuerpo del informante estremecerse, entendió que este había cedido a las caricias que le estaba brindando, así que, lamiéndose los labios, se encargó de terminar por desnudarlo, sin parar sus movimientos en ningún momento para evitar que el menor reaccionara negativamente.

Mirando una vez más de pies a cabeza al pelinegro en la cama, no pudo evitar sentir como su propio miembro se endurecía y un deseo egoísta despertaba en su pecho.

Aquella pulga molesta no podía ser vista ni tocada por nadie más; nadie podía acercarse a Izaya más que él, nadie podía verlo de la forma en la que estaba en esos instantes...Esas expresiones de placer le pertenecían a él. Su atención, su odio, sus travesuras, su vida; todo le pertenecía. Ese hombre era suyo.

_Siempre fue mío..._

Sonriendo, pasó una mano por la frente del informante, peinando su cabello hacia atrás y haciendo que abriera los ojos un poco, antes de depositar un beso en su frente, como reafirmación de sus propios pensamientos, como un sello para la promesa que acababa de hacerse.

Sin poder contenerse más tiempo, bajo para depositar otro beso en sus labios, antes de liberar el miembro de este para deshacerse de sus propios pantalones y ropa interior también, para después llevar su mano hasta aquel orificio del cual quería apropiarse en ese momento.

Izaya no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo asustado en respuesta a aquellas acciones, sobre todo cuando, al leve toque de los dedos del mayor al ser deslizados por su piel, escuchó el peculiar sonido de un cinturón ser retirado, seguido de una cremallera, sintiendo justo después los dígitos del rubio llegar a su entrada.

—E-espera, Shi-Shizuo, no... –le fue imposible el evitar balbucear, mientras trataba de alejarse inútilmente –No toques… ese lugar…

Izaya quiso moverse, liberarse, pero el peso que ejercía el rubio sobre él le hacía imposible tal labor. Esa bestia en verdad tenía pensado ir más lejos, y eso era algo para lo que él no estaba del todo dispuesto ¿cierto?

—Izaya... –escuchó susurrar al mayor cerca de su oído, haciéndolo estremecer por la forma en la que decía su nombre.

Mientras tanto, para el ex barman no fue complicado, a pesar de las quejas del nombrado, comenzar a acariciar superficialmente la entrada de este, preocupándose un poco al sentir aquel lugar tensarse en respuesta a su toque. Si no lograba que Izaya se relajara las cosas serían muy difíciles…, así que, sin parar de palpar sutilmente esa zona, llevó su boca a repartir besos y chupetones por todo el torso frente a él, subiendo por el blanco pecho hasta llegar a los rosados pezones, sintiendo a Izaya estremecerse cuando, al apropiarse de estos, uno de sus dedos se introdujo al mismo tiempo en su orificio, aprovechando la relajación de este en respuesta a los estímulos.

—S-Shizuo...n-no... –apenas logró escucharse de boca del pelinegro, quien, al no poder hacer mucho con sus manos, mantenía estas en su cara, ocultando sus ojos y tapando su boca, mientras su cuerpo entero temblaba.

Shizuo se relamió los labios al ver el estado del informante y sentir sus paredes, que curiosamente eran muy estrechas...

Algo confundido por lo último, comenzó un lento mete y saca, moviendo un poco su dedo para tratar de romper algo de resistencia, mientras al mismo tiempo sus labios viajaban del pecho a la mandíbula del menor, antes de quitar con su mano libre la que cubría la boca de este, para apropiarse de sus labios, besándolos con intensidad mientras las acciones en su entrada continuaban, ahora de forma un poco más sencilla, por lo que, con cuidado, llevó un segundo dedo a adentrarse en aquella cavidad, logrando con ello que el informante soltara un jadeo.

Cerrando los ojos para tratar de controlar los impulsos que comenzaban a querer hacerse de su voluntad, Shizuo apoyó la cabeza en el blanco pecho del menor, concentrándose en los movimientos de sube y baja en respuesta a la acelerada respiración, y escuchando el fuerte y rápido latido de su corazón.

—¡AH...! –un fuerte e inesperado gemido de parte de Izaya le hizo levantar la vista, encontrándose con una mirada confundida y un cuerpo siendo víctima de espasmos. Incluso las piernas del informante se habían puesto rígidas, mientras trataba inútilmente de cerrarlas.

Por unos segundos, Shizuo creyó que le había dolido, que había lastimado a Izaya, pero el sonrojo en las pálidas mejillas y aquella mirada confundida pero avergonzada, le decían lo contrario.

Intrigado, decidió repetir lo que había hecho antes de que esa reacción de parte del pelinegro sucediera, así que, colocando una mano sobre el hombro contrario, al ver que su presa trataba de erguirse, tanteo nuevamente, deslizando sus dedos de adentro hacia afuera.

—¡...Ngh! –a pesar de sus esfuerzos, Izaya no pudo ocultar el gemido que escapo de sus labios. Aquello se sentía realmente bien...

—Así que aquí es... -murmuró Shizuo en respuesta, esbozando una sonrisa antes de volver a golpear aquel lugar –¿Te gusta?

Desviando la cara, enojado y lleno de vergüenza, Izaya se negó a dar respuesta alguna, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y apretando del mismo modo los dientes.

—Lo siento, pulga -dijo de repente el ex barman, sacando ambos dedos y tomando entre sus manos las caderas ajenas, jalándolas con fuerza para acomodar mejor al pelinegro, de modo que entrar en el fuera más fácil –No puedo aguantar más...

Aturdido por el rápido movimiento y las palabras del mayor, Izaya solo pudo atinar a abrir los ojos y presenciar como este tomaba sus piernas para abrirlas un poco más, antes de pasar a sujetar con una mano su propio miembro, acariciándolo un poco antes de acercarlo a su entrada.

Enserio...tenía que estar bromeando... ¡Esa cosa no iba a entrar en él!

\--E-espera, Shi-Shizuo! –rápidamente, Izaya atinó a usar sus manos para empujarse hacia atrás, en un intento por alejarse del nombrado. ¡Lo iba a romper!

Con el ceño fruncido, en un afán por mostrarse decidido, trató de hacerle frente a Shizuo, quien haciendo lo propio fue avanzando a la par de él, antes de simplemente hartarse y tomar uno de sus tobillos para jalar de este con fuerza y regresarlo a su lugar, bajo su cuerpo.

Izaya sintió un sudor frio bajar por su espalda cuando, sin permitirle recuperarse de aquel movimiento, el monstruo envolvió su cintura con un brazo, pegándolo a su pecho, al mismo tiempo que con su mano libre dirigía su erección y la colocaba en su entrada, frotando esta un par de veces antes de empujar un poco, abriéndose espacio con algo de dificultad. Posiblemente debió haberse tomado más tiempo para prepararlo, agregar un tercer dedo antes de sustituir estos por su miembro, pero de esperar un poco más se volvería loco, necesitaba tomar a Izaya.

Izaya entendió que Shizuo no se detendría, si bien sus movimientos eran más cuidadosos de lo que esperaba, de modo que, dando por hecho que no podía evitar lo que estaba sucediendo, tan solo atinó a cerrar los ojos con fuerza y abrir más sus piernas, tratando de relajarse para que aquello no le resultara tan doloroso, aunque siendo tan grande era difícil no sentirse intimidado, casi como una maldita broma.

—¡N-ngh...! ¡Shizu-ah! –inconscientemente sus manos fueron a parar a la espalda del rubio, dejando largas y profundas marcas en su necesidad de aferrarse a algo para evitar gritar.

Shizuo pudo sentir cada uno de los arañazos que el menor trazaba en su espalda y, aunque no le dolían en lo más mínimo, era consciente de que aquello significaba que a Izaya sí, aunque este no quisiera decirlo, así que, sabiendo que las cosas no podían ser de otra forma dadas las circunstancias, se apresuró a tomar una decisión, abrazando con fuerza al informante antes de colocar su mano libre en su hombro, empujando aquel menudo cuerpo hacia abajo al tiempo que él daba una embestida con la que logró entrar completamente.

—¡A-AH! -el cuerpo de Izaya dio un respingo, al mismo tiempo que de su garganta salía un entrecortado jadeo y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, que trató de ocultar cerrándolos con fuerza mientras sus brazos y piernas se enredaban entorno al cuerpo del rubio, tratando de impedir que este hiciera movimiento alguno.

Su cuerpo temblaba y de sus labios rogaban por salir palabras que buscaran hacer que el mayor no se moviera, que le hicieran saber que aquello en verdad le dolía y que hiciera algo por ayudarle...Pero como siempre, su orgullo no le permitía tal cosa; no quería ser visto como alguien débil, pues no lo era...él podía soportarlo.

Con la respiración acelerada y varios gemidos dolorosos atorados en su garganta, Izaya trató de relajarse y parar de temblar sin mucho éxito. No quería que Shizuo notara el estado en el que se encontraba..., pero claro, eso fue algo inevitable.

—Lo siento, ¿te duele demasiado? –la voz del rubio resonó amablemente en la habitación. Para él no había pasado desapercibido el estado de Izaya; podía sentir todo el cuerpo de este temblar a la par de su acelerada respiración, y aunque moría por comenzar a moverse, no pensaba hacerlo hasta que Izaya se sintiera bien, aun cuando antes había ido demasiado rápido, dominado por la exquisita sensación de su interior, cálido y apretado sobre su virilidad.

No le sorprendió no escuchar respuesta alguna de parte del pelinegro; sabía que este no pensaba responder afirmativamente a aquella pregunta.

_Tan orgulloso..._

—Tranquilo, esperaré –murmuró por lo bajo con la quijada tensa en su afán por cumplir con su palabra, escuchando con algo de pena un débil gemido doloroso que escapó de boca de su pulga.

Teniendo la urgente necesidad de que Izaya se recuperara, comenzó a repartir pequeños besos en la lechosa piel a su alcance, mientras sutilmente acariciaba los negros y húmedos cabellos, antes de llevar una mano a la erección en medio de sus cuerpos, acariciándola con suavidad, sintiendo después de unos segundos que todo aquello daba resultados, pues el interior del pelinegro pareció relajarse poco a poco, su cuerpo ya no temblaba tanto, del mismo modo que las extremidades ya no lo abrazaban con demasiada fuerza.

Incapaz de mantenerse tranquilo más tiempo, en vista de que al informante ya no sentía mucho dolor, y porque quería hacer que este se sintiera tan bien como él, sacó su miembro unos cuantos centímetros, sin dar tiempo a nada antes de dar un empujón que logró hacer que ambos gimieran.

—¿Q-qué... ¡ah!?

La voz de Izaya aún sonaba algo adolorida, pero en esta igual comenzaba a estar presente lo que Shizuo tanto quería, así que, más animado, repitió aquel movimiento, tratando de golpear el punto que hace un rato había tocado con sus dedos y que le había permitido ver al pelinegro con una expresión sumamente excitante.

—¡Shi-Shizuo! –lo había encontrado.

Aferrado a la espalda del mayor, Izaya comenzó a perder la batalla contra sí mismo, dejando que algunos jadeos y suspiros salieran de sus labios cuando de algún modo aquello empezó a ser sumamente placentero. ¿Cómo era posible...?

Sintiendo las lágrimas escurrir por sus mejillas debido a las sensaciones que dominaban su cuerpo, mandó todo al diablo y se dejó llevar, comenzando a mover las caderas al compás de las estocadas de su bestia, quien alegre de verlo rendirse junto a él, se apresuró a capturar nuevamente sus labios, haciendo más fuertes y precisas las penetraciones, marcando un ritmo que a ambos volvía locos.

Las manos del rubio subieron de la cadera a la cintura del menor, delineando la exquisita curvatura que se hacía en esa parte.

—Mierda… ¿Cómo haces eso…? –aún agitado, la voz del rubio mostro cuanto le gustaba la manera en la que el menor movía su cuerpo, curvado su espalda en cada penetración, logrando con ello que sus cuerpos se acoplaran a la perfección, con el sonido de sus pieles chocando al ser capaz de penetrarlo por completo. Era una verdadera locura lo perfecto que se acoplaban sus cuerpos, como dos piezas hechas a la medida.

Con sus dedos marcando la piel del menor, ayudando a este con el grácil movimiento de su cintura, bajo la velocidad de sus estocadas, concentrándose en que estas fueran lentas pero profundas, tan placenteras como para provocar los jadeos de ambos, junto con un estremecimiento que avisaba que el final estaba cerca, por lo que, entrelazando sus dedos con los de su amante, aceleró el movimiento de nueva cuenta, logrando con ello que los jadeos de Izaya regresaran, encendiéndolos aún más.

Y así, separándose para poder tomar aire y gemir juntos, retomó el acelerado ritmo, usando su fuerza para jalar hacía sí el cuerpo del menor, volviendo sus embestidas un tiro salvaje y placentero que provoco los gritos del menor, y cada gemido que salía de sus labios, anunciando el orgasmo de su cuerpo, siendo Izaya el primero en correrse, sus cuerpos con la blanquecina esencia sin que a ninguno le importara en lo absoluto, cayendo rendido contra la cama. Shizuo le siguió tras unas cuantas estocadas más, empujándose con fuerza en su interior hasta disparar su esencia entre pequeños movimientos de cadera. Izaya jadeó al sentir la calidez de su semilla llenando su interior, incapaz de decir o hacer nada más que apretar las sabanas bajo sus manos, aun siendo víctima de su propio orgasmo.

Tuvieron que pasar algunos segundos hasta que Shizuo se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo para recuperar el aliento, y aunque no quería moverse de ese lugar, sabía que era pesado para el menor, así que, tras unos segundos, se obligó a salir de su interior, rodando a un lado para acostarse en la cama, alarmándose al notar que Izaya también se movía, calmándose casi inmediatamente al ver que solo se acomodaba, dándole la espalda.

Sin pensarlo, el ex barman usó sus últimas fuerzas para acomodarse detrás de su cuerpo estirándose para jalar una sábana y tapar a ambos, antes de pasar una mano sobre aquella delgada cintura que seguro se convertiría en su debilidad, apretando el cuerpo del menor contra el suyo al mismo tiempo que depositaba un sutil beso en su coronilla.

Shizuo apenas pudo esbozar una ligera sonrisa cuando, a segundos de haber hecho eso, sintió una de las manos del pelinegro posarse sobre la suya, sin hacer nada, solo permaneciendo ahí.

Realmente ninguno tenía las ganas de hablar de lo que acababa de suceder, de aclarar absolutamente nada en ese preciso momento; estaban exhaustos, así que, ambos hombres parecieron acordar cerrar los ojos al mismo tiempo, dejando para después cualquier discusión o charla. Después de todo, realmente no pensaban olvidar nada de lo que había sucedido... aunque claramente en un principio uno estaría más convencido de ello que el contrario. Por su lado, Shizuo sería quien, contrario a cualquier pronostico, se tomará más tranquilamente las cosas, pues al menos para él todo era sencillo: Quería a Izaya; a pesar de todo lo quería, y muy probablemente las cosas habían sido así desde el momento en el que se habían conocido. El hecho de que ahora lo aceptara era quizá algo más complicado de explicar, pues ciertamente para ello tenía algo que ver su encuentro con Kanra, pues desde ese momento había considerado la posibilidad de que Izaya le atraía.

A veces solo se necesitaba de un minuto de duda para que surgieran nuevas ideas... ¿no?

Sonriendo aun con los ojos cerrados, Shizuo aceptó que acababa de meterse en un gran problema.   
Los hombres más fuertes de Ikebukuro juntos...Nada bueno podía salir de un par de monstruos, aunque de cualquier modo le daba igual. Lo único que le preocupa en esos momentos era lo que tendría que explicarle al pelinegro cuando este despertara, pues lo reconocía, Izaya tendría mil razones para reclamarle, y todo con justificación...Pero aun con eso no pensaba echarse para atrás. No dejaría que lo que dijera le hiciera cambiar de opinión.

Era hora de que ambos aceptaran lo que desde siempre había existido entre ellos.

—Aunque no lo creas, te quiero, pulga –soltó en un hilo de voz el ex barman, para no despertar al pelinegro; después frunció el ceño, con una expresión más a su estilo –...así que no compliques las cosas y acéptalo.

Tras unos segundos de haber dicho aquello, el rubio cayó dormido, sin saber que Izaya lo había escuchado y que por aquellas sencillas palabras sus planes de escapar mientras dormía habían cambiado...

Tal vez, tal vez podría dignarse a escuchar lo que Shizuo tendría que decirle a la mañana siguiente.

Dándose la vuelta con lentitud para no despertar al mayor y poder quedar de frente a este, se pegó mejor a su cuerpo, apoyando su cabeza contra su brazo, con su nariz tocando el masculino pecho al tiempo que enredaba sus piernas con las contrarias.

Aunque no lo dijera...él había amado al rubio desde el primer momento en que lo había visto, siendo mejor que todos sus amados humanos juntos, siendo un monstruo, su monstruo.

Sólo una cosa pasó por la cabeza del informante antes de caer dormido.

Tendría que comprarle una sudadera nueva a Kadota...

-

-

-

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡GRACIAS POR LEER! Para más fanfics, siganme en mi cuenta ;) Poco a poco iré terminando mi mudanza por acá <3


End file.
